


I'm off to sleep

by Cirkne



Series: Breaking Glass [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, depressed Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The part where I show Tsukishima's importance to this story and Yamaguchi's recovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm off to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Use Somebody by Kings Of Leon

"Tadashi, darling, is it getting bad again?" his mother asks when he says he doesn't want dinner and Yamaguchi feels like she's talking about expired milk. He knows if he said that she would get more upset so instead he answers with:

"I'm fine, mom, really. Tsukki and I went out to eat after school. I'm stuffed." His mother takes a moment too long to leave his room so he knows she thinks he's lying. He isn't, technically. They didn't go out but they did eat together because Tsukishima had to take him home after Yamaguchi fainted in the middle of morning practice. Daichi wanted to take the boy to the nurse's office, wanted to call his mother. Kei knew better. He told them to wait till the boy wakes up and then took him home. 

The two of them ended up in Yamaguchi's kitchen with the smaller sitting on a chair, turned to Tsukishima who was standing by the counter, looking away from him. 

"What would you like me to make?" Kei asked his voice a little quieter than usual.

"You can't cook, Tsukki" was Tadashi's answer. He tried to say it happily, teasingly but it came out shaking. 

"I'm your best choice right now" said Tsukishima going to the fridge. He opened the door and stood there for a second. "I'm thinking an omelet, what do you say?" he added without looking at his friend.

"I can make food myself" said Yamaguchi and put his feet on the edge of the chair so he could rest his head on his knees. 

"No, I'm taking care of you right now" he took eggs, cheese and some sausages out and closed the fridge before walking back and putting everything on the counter.

"It's fine" Tadashi insisted. "Let me do it." He lifted his head expecting Tsukishima to give up but instead he got a firm "No".

"I'm not a kid, Tsukki" he watched his friend find a bowl and take two eggs out of the carton. For a second he thought Tsukishima wasn't going to answer, then he turned around.

"You fainted, Yamaguchi" he said putting his hands on the edge of the counter. "I had to convince them not to call your mom because I'm sure you didn't want her to have to pick you up." he turned back to the ingredients and sighed. "You didn't eat this morning because you never eat breakfast." Tsukishima cracked the eggs into the bowl. "She tells you to eat every time but you never listen."

"I can still-"

"I'm making you food" Tsukishima interrupted. "If it tastes that shitty we can go out to eat but I'm making sure you don't faint again." They didn't talk after that. Yamaguchi watched him cook and listened to Tsukishima hum like he always did while trying to make food. After the boys ate they played video games and listened to music until the lessons had ended and Kei said he has to get home.

Now Yamaguchi is laying on his bed. He turns and reaches out to take his notebook from the bedside table but his phone rings before he can do that. It's a text from Tsukki that says 'Did you have dinner yet?'. He pauses. Considers all the answers he could give and then gets out of bed and out of the room. Finds his mom and tells her he wants dinner after all. She smiles, ruffles his hair and goes to set up a plate for him.

After the boy eats he texts Tsukishima 'Just did'. He doesn't get an answer. Instead when it gets dark outside and the moon's light covers Tadashi's legs; when the wind starts getting colder but the boy is too lazy to close the window, Kei calls him. Yamaguchi has to whisper in case his mom wakes up and hears him.

They talk till their eyelids feel heavy and words are stopped by yawns.

"Mom got angry that I skipped class today."

"Sorry, Tsukki"

"It's alright. Just don't do that again, ok?"

"Ok"

"I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Tsukki"

Tsukishima hangs up and Yamaguchi closes his eyes. Falls asleep with his phone next to him. In the morning it falls out of the covers when the boy gets up and instead of cursing he smiles, bends down to pick it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that though Tsukishima made Yamaguchi not only eat but also go to sleep early (mentions of insomnia in previous parts) it was because Yamaguchi had one of his better days and if it was a bad day it would not be so easy to help him because that's not how recovery works


End file.
